1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an exhaust silencing system for an automotive internal combustion engine, and more particularly to a exhaust silencing system that also attenuates exhaust noise in a high frequency range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive engines are provided with an exhaust silencing system incorporated within an exhaust system through which engine exhaust gas is discharged to ambient air. The exhaust sliencing system is in general composed of a plurality of mufflers connected to exhaust pipe and installed under the floor of a vehicle body, so that exhaust noise is attenuated by the mufflers. However, these mufflers are arranged to attenuate mainly exhaust noises in medium and low frequency ranges, and therefore noise in a high frequency range such as jet noise is unavoidably emitted to ambient air.